Is Revenge A Sin?
by SpazyMagician
Summary: Swan was jumped by the Turnbulls, Vermin saved him. Now Swan wants revenge will he survive it? Rated M for Swears, murder and graffiti. I do not own the characters yadayadayada.
1. Is This For Real?

Chapter 1

I look at a clock inside a nearby pawn shop, "Fuck" I shouted down the empty streets of Spanish Harlem. 4:30am, The rest of the gang will be up any minute now and realise I am gone. The only thing worse then then Vermin making a stupid joke about me being at some man's house is that thanks to the echo from my cursing through the empty streets I have probably woken up some unnecessary attention I did not want. As I expected five Hurricanes ran towards me from out of a building. "Look who it is, its one of the pussy little Warriors." Said one of the group members. "Not just a Warrior it's their Warlord ." Said another who smirked and clenched his fists. "So it is." A voice from behind the group voice was familiar, no it couldn't be he... he is dead.

"Whats wrong my brother, you look scared to see me." Said the older African American man who stood in front of me. "Is it really you Cleon?" I asked in confusion. "Of course it is, can't you tell?" He responded in a happy almost excited voice. "But I thought you died at the big Riffs meeting." I replied almost straight after he finished speaking. "Nope, luckily the cops came just in time. I thought I was a goner aswell though." "The cops would of arrested you and taken you to prison." I responded mind still trying to think this thing through. "Thats when these guys came to help." Cleon answered pointing back at the Hurricanes behind him. "They pulled the cops off me and took me here." "Thats Great!, im just so happy your alive."


	2. Just a Dream

Chapter 2

"Swan, Swan wake up man come on." Vermin said as he shook me back and fourth. " Huh..what....happened." I asked as Vermin finally stopped shaking me. "Turnbull's jumped you." Vermin answered looking around to make sure the coast was clear. "Oh.....really......I had the most wierdest dream." I replied still half unconcious. "Yeah well tell me when we get back to the hangout." Vermin said sounding still a bit nervous. He slowly brought me back up to my feet and brought me back down to the hangout.

"So what was this dream you had" Vermin asked as he sat down next to me on the couch and handed me a glass of water. "It was wierd I was at Spanish Harlem and Cleon was there." I answered still wondering about the dream. "Really? Cleon? Seriously? At Spanish Harlem?" "It was just a dream Vermin, just a dream" I repeated myself to make sure Vermin understood. Vermin's a nice guy but he just doesn't have the brain power to understand most things. "Well anyway we should probably catch up with the rest of the Warriors out front of Charlie's plumbing store." Vermin noted. "Good idea" I said as I slowly got up and headed towards the door.


	3. Ready To Blow!

Chapter 3

"Did you hear?" Cowboy asked Cochise. "Hear what sucka?" Cochise asked. "Swan got jumped by those skinhead bastards." "Thats why we all joined up here, to get revenge on them" Snow said entering himself into the conversation. "Didn't you here it's mean to talk about someone behind there back." I said and laughed as all three of their heads turned to see me and Vermin standing there. I had bandages around my left kneecap and my skull where a lead pipe hit thanks to the four coward Turnbull . "Shit dude you don't look to good." Snow said with a concerned look on his face. " I'm fine now lets go get those A.C junkies and show them why you should never mess with the Warriors!" I answered in an extremely commanding voice. "And where's Rembrandt?" "He is doing a tag on the side of the building." Cochise quickly answered knowing that I may soon throw something through a window. "REMBRANDT GET HERE NOW!" I shouted filled with anger. "Umm sorry Warlord I was just.." Rembrandt said before I interupted. "I DON'T CARE. WE NEED YOU TO BE READY TO BRAWL AND TAG THE WHOLE OF THE A.C's TURF AND SHOW THEM WHY TO NEVER COME ONTO WARRIORS TURF." I shouted. I could feel the anger inside of me swelling up and knew if i didn't get my hands on a Turnbull's skinhead soon I was going to blow.


	4. Molotovs and Bus Parts

Chapter 4

We caught a train down to Gunhill Station. No words were exchanged by anybody on the train, nobody even smirked "We are coming up to Gunhill Station repeat Gunhill Station." The Train Drive said over the speaker. "Okay lets go." The only words that were spoken until we walked off the train and onto the platform. "Okay here is the plan. Vermin, Cowboy your with me. Rembrandt, Snow and Cochise take the backstreets, tag, kill, do what ever you have to do just by tonight the Turnbull will be no more." I ordered. "Okay all in now." "One two three." "Warriors!" The group shouted and split into two different directions. "So whats the plan Warlord?" Vermin asked. "Okay this is what we are going to do."

Vermin and Cowboy walked loudly down the street talking and pretty much stomping their feet. Then they heard what they wanted to hear, the bus revving up. "WE ARE GOING TO GET YOU, YOU CONEY ISLAND COCK SUCKERS!" Cowboy and Vermin pretended to run and I think the Turnbulls picked up on it, but it was to late, way to late. As they drove passed the alleyway where I was standing I lobbed a molotov through one of the windows. And just as Cowboy and Vermin got around a corner. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM the bus with all the Turnbulls inside were blown up.


	5. He Would Be Proud

Chapter 5

There were bus parts all across the street and we knew the cops were coming, and luckily the explosion got Rembrandt, Snow and Cochise running over. "What the fuck happened here." Cochise asked with a stunned look on his face. "Vengence" Cowboy replied. I smiled finally we had revenge on the bald headed fucks.

As we walked back to the train station I asked "how'd you guys do?" "welllllllllll" Rembrandt dragging on the word.

When the train started taking off I saw why Rembrandt didn't want to tell me, it was to good to just say you really needed to show. A giant W was painted on a building. The W pretty much took up a whole side of the building.

Vermin put his hand on my shoulder and commented, "Cleon would be proud." "Thanks, I know he would be. Of all of us."

The End


End file.
